Things Use To Be OK
by Bookphanatic
Summary: The Morgenstern's weren't always so distant. They use to be a close. Time's have changed and the four of them are trying to get to the point where they will be able to be okay again together.
1. Family

**I don't know why I felt the need to write something so deep on fanfiction. I just did.**

 **Disclaimer:the characters aren't mine.**

Jocelyn had watched as Jonathan grew up. He was her son and her firstborn, there was nothing more beautiful than watching him grow into the respectful young man she knew he would be. What she didn't realize was part of the job was watching and her son and husband slowly drift apart.

It hadn't always been screaming followed by a tense silence. It had once been a little boy wanting to grow up to be just like his father. A little boy who was the clone of his father's appearance. Jonathan had once laughed as his father picked him up and set him down on his shoulders. He use to play catch with his father and bond over sports and cars. But it slowly turned to doors slamming shut and multiple beer bottles being opened.

It hadn't always been a hopeless situation followed by hurt. Valentine had believed in his son just as much as he believed in his second child Clarissa. He had believed that they would both become successful and bring great honor to the family name. But when Jonathan became a teenager, he slowly drifted apart from the close bond he held with his father.

It didn't always take one act of teenage rebellion for Valentine to lose his temper. He understood that when Jonathan turned thirteen, he would be a bit more rebellious. A bit more confused. A lot more difficult to understand. He gave him his space at first, that's what Valentine had wanted when he was fifteen, but it only gave Jonathan an opening to do something that would disappoint his father.

It didn't always take one action to affect Jocelyn and Clary. Jonathan was a protective older brother who watched out for his younger sister. He played with her and entertained her. He was polite and though wasn't always obedient, did his best to be a good boy for his mother. Yet when he dyed his hair black as an act of rebellion towards his father, Valentine did not just withdraw from Jonathan's life, he slowly became less invested in Clary as her teenage years approached.

Valentine use to be a better parent. He understood that children were young and naive no matter what they said about their maturity as they grew. He understood they needed guidance and protection to get through the unpleasantries of the world in order to make it out. That they needed to fall down and get hurt to learn from their mistakes. Now, he withheld any advice he had for his two children because there was no need if they wouldn't listen. He didn't think they needed him when this was the most crucial part of parenting.

Jocelyn use to not be a pretty trophy. She use to encourage her husband not to give up on their son. Or their daughter as she grew with a better reputation than her brother. She use to tell him that Jonathan's rock band, desire for tattoos, one night stands, and punk attitude was a phase. And if not, then a lifestyle Valentine needed to respect. They could not make decisions for their son as much as they wished he was more interested in college than in the girls that came with being in a band.

Clary use to be more outspoken. She use to be the girl that was friends with everybody. She found an excuse to sit with the unpopular kids and reminded the popular kids with a snoottier attitude of their humanity. She use to organize bake sales. She use to go knocking on neighbors doors when she was fundraising. She use to tell her mother everything. It changed when her father withdrew from her and caused her mother's thoughts to be on how to fix a broken father son relationship when she was losing hers with her daughter.

Jonathan use to feel loved. He use to think that through whatever he was going through, both his parents and younger sister would be there for him. He had started that band as an escape from school, not as an act of rebellion. He had dyed his white blond hair black temporarily because he thought it was funny. He quickly changed his hair color permanently when his father lashed out at him for being so unthoughtful and ungrateful. But he did start to have flings with girls because he started to realize his parents had given up on him. They didn't give him that sense of adoration he use to have as a child. In a way, his one night stands made him feel useful if only for a moment of blissful enjoyment.

No, things weren't always so dysfunctional and hopeless. Things use to be different. Valentine was an invested father. Jocelyn was a supportive wife. Jonathan was shown that he was loved by his parents. Clary use to not feel ignored.


	2. Clary

**So I decided to make this a drabble. It'll only be five chapters but here is second chapter 'Clary'**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine thats all.**

Clary remembered when she was six, Jonathan was seven, and her father had woken up the family really early to the smell of waffles and bacon and coffee. She remembered how her eyes had been droopy as she glanced at the minnie mouse clock she had, reading 5:00 AM. It had been early even for a six year old.

Not even two minutes later, her father carefully opened the door whispering 'Clary,' only to find his young daughter awake and sitting on her bed.

"Why are you up so early?" She had asked. "The sun hasn't even waken up yet." She said with a frown. Her father had smiled softly at his daughter's improper grammar and told her to get dressed because they were going on an adventure. Clary's drooping eyelids had cleared off their sleepy fog and she visibly perked.

They had ended up going to the top of the Statue of Liberty and to visit Uncle Luke at his farmhouse where they camped outside for two nights behind the older house.

That was twenty years ago.

The last time Clary remembered spending time with family with everyone enjoying the trip without any tension, was when she was eleven and Jonathan twelve. He was about to turn thirteen.

That was fifteen years ago.

Clary knew her father had already disowned Jonathan when he turned eighteen and got his girlfriend of the time pregnant, but before that, Clary never thought her father had a legitimate reason to dislike her older brother. He was being the stereotypical teenager who rebelled against his parents. She didn't see the reasoning behind his cold demeanor towards Jonathan and his increasing distance from his growing daughter and desperate wife.

When Valentine started ignoring Clary and focused all his energy on scolding Jonathan, Clary's mother had also started to focus her energy elsewhere. Her husband.

Clary was fourteen when Jonathan dyed his hair black. It seemed that after that, she didn't exist and her parents focal point was saving a son who didn't need saving. Not in the form they were giving him anyway.

She had always thought her brother would remain her best friend, her confidant, her companion. Most importantly, her brother. But eventually, the only time Jonathan began talking to her was when he would sneak into her room with a finger to his lips to keep her quiet so he could sneak out of her room through the window where a tree was close enough to climb down from. Clary tried to wait up for him at first, but sometimes he wouldn't come home till three in the morning with messy hair, breath that smelled like beer, and hickeys on his neck. He was starting to become a brother only by name and blood.

Clary had wanted to scream at him because she knew this wasn't Jonathan, she knew he was a better person. This was just doing what their parents were accusing him of. Partying, sex, drinking, failing school.

In reality, Jonathan was a gentleman like he was raised, he was smart, number one in the class, only went to a few parties a year, none ever very wild, and thought beer smelled like sewer water.

He was no longer her confident.

Clary wanted to tell him that when she walked into the high school they went to, her teachers had looked at her with disdain at first, that boys tried to take advantage of her and at one point, let one. But nobody noticed when she slowly stopped bringing friends over. Or when she started to stop her extracurricular activities. Or when the bruises started to show on her arms. He had stopped being her companion.

She was in danger of suffocating in the tense environment she lived in. She could no longer stand being ignored by her mother, her father, her brother even.

Clary tried her hardest to get her parents to be proud of her. She got all A's, she won an art competition that displayed her art in an upscale art gallery, she did everything Jonathan didn't do.

But nobody saw her anymore.

Nobody cared anymore.

So the feeling of hopelessness grew.

And the fighting became too much.

The yelling hurt her heart more than her ears.

She felt like nobody listened.

So she left the state and cut ties with her family.

That is, until a gold haired savior came to her rescue.

She had vowed that she would never date after she let a boy take advantage of her. Yet this one was different.

He saw her. Her listened. He cared.

He even blew her hopelessness away with a single breath.

So when Clary found out Jonathan was no longer drinking, no longer partying, no longer cheating on the mother of his nine year old son. Clary let out a breath of relief.

Though she herself hadn't spoken to her brother in years, Luke had always remained in touch with Jonathan, that was the only reason she knew.

Not only because her brother had finally stopped living a false life, but because she had found someone to stop her from going down the road her brother had.

That was the only reason she let her husband of four years finally meet her brother. Why she let her nephew meet his cousin for the first time.

Though Clary knew it would take a while for it to happen, this is why she knew she would finally, eventually, get her best friend, companion, and most importantly, her brother, back.


	3. Jocelyn

**Disclaimer: _The Mortal Instruments_ isn't mine**

Jocelyn missed the days when she thought that her two children would come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. When she thought she would get to dress her daughter on her wedding day and help her son pick out a ring for his fiance.

She did not, however, think that there would be a day when her son would graduate with a 1.3 GPA average or a day when she would find out, through Luke, that her daughter had eloped four years after she left for University and never come back.

That was not how she pictured her grown children living after they left the house.

Jocelyn knew that Valentine and Jonathan were growing apart when Jonathan hit fifteen. They had stopped watching sports together and going on camping and hiking trips together. They were slowly losing their close bond but Jocelyn thought it was because Jon was a teenager. She remembered Valentine when he was fifteen. He wanted nothing to do with his parents and everything to do with Jocelyn. They had had sex when she was sixteen and it was a close call when she missed a period so they decided to wait until they were married to have it again.

There was no room for the two of them to have a child in high school. It would do no good.

That was the story she and Valentine had hidden from their children. Looking back now, they probably should have told them. not to scare them but to inform them that it could happen. And it did, when Jonathan was eighteen.

Before that, Jocelyn had noticed that her own relationship with her daughter slowly dwindled around the time Jonathan dyed his hair black. She knew her daughter was strong, that was why she only checked in with her every now and then, but maybe it was just a facade.

Jocelyn thought that the straight A's and the art scholarships were Clary's way of saying she would be fine on her own.

She didn't ever realize that it meant that she was trying to seek her parents approval. It made Jocelyn's heart close up at the thought of her young daughter wanting her mother's attention when she was giving it to a relationship that she could not fix.

Now, Jocelyn and Valentine were on their way to a restaurant, both of them were nervous, neither one talking as Valentine drove quietly through the loud streets of Brooklyn towards their two children and their respective families. Jocelyn glanced over at her husband as he parked the car and took a deep breath.

He was nervous and so was she. They hadn't seen Clary since she graduated High School and had last seen Jonathan when he was eighteen also, and that was nine years ago.

Jocelyn took her husband's hand and squeezed. Valentine squeezed back before Jocelyn kissed Valentine's cheek and got out of the car. She waited outside his side patiently for a few seconds as he sat there with his eyes closed before getting out of the car and handing it to the anxious valet.

They walked into the restaurant and were lead to the table where their two children sat awkwardly next to each other, their respective spouses trying to make conversation but failing. It took Jocelyn all she had not to cry right there in the middle of a four star restaurant to see she had three beautiful grandkids sitting with their parents. She didn't even know Jonathan's girlfriend, now wife by the look of her ring, had kept their first child.

The two siblings hadn't noticed their parents yet and Jocelyn felt Valentine stop beside her and gasp at the sight of the two families.

Jocelyn didn't know if she could do this anymore, and she couldn't imagine what her husband felt at the moment. She knew he felt guilty. Both of them had tried to restore their relationship with Clary her senior year but it was useless. She was out of the house more than she was inside and that was when both of them realized their mistake. It was more like mistake _s_ when they realized that they had only pushed Jonathan to become the reputation they were holding against him instead of trying to just be there for him and misreading their daughter's needs.

This was why she walked forward, leading her husband by the arm to the table and smiling softly at her son and daughter who finally noticed her. They both looked at her with their identical green eyes that they had inherited from her.

She was about to sit down when the man by Clary's side stood up and introduced himself as Jace Herondale, Clary's husband. Jocelyn almost cried because her darling girl was no longer using the name Morgenstern but Herondale and she hadn't been able to see it, but held it in remembering she was wearing makeup and shook his firm handshake as he smiled at her. He shook hands with Valentine and she noticed that his brown eyes softened with hurt at the idea of not meeting his daughter's husband sooner. It was a wound both her and her husband felt reopened that night.

They introduced themselves and Jocelyn couldn't help but notice the tattoos that adorned Jonathan's left arm. He was pierce free and his hair was back to the white blonde that belonged to his father. Jocelyn couldn't help the emotions stirring inside her to see him introduce the redhead woman next to him as Seelie Morgenstern, his wife and the girlfriend that had given birth to their first child, a boy named Ezra James. He was nine years old. Their second child was three years old, another boy named Julian Owen. Jocelyn didn't miss that he had named their second son a pure Swiss name. She looked over at Valentine who was smiling fondly at the two boys, both with blonde hair just as white as Valentine's though Ezra had his mother's blue eyes and Julian had his father's green eyes.

The waiter then came and took everyone's orders and after he left, Jocelyn turned to her daughter who had not spoken at all to her parents. Only speaking to Seelie and Jace. Jace nudged his wife but Clary didn't even look at her and Jocelyn couldn't help the hurt that washed over her. She was sure that it showed on her face because Jace quickly introduced their daughter to them, Colleen Juliet, A beautiful young girl with strawberry blonde hair growing thickly on top of her head and amber eyes like her father.

The dinner was awkward but Jocelyn knew this was progress.

She knew that though Clary didn't even look at her unless Jace prompted her to though they left shortly after eating, things would get better.

Clary claimed she felt sick so she excused herself and asked Jace to bring Colleen back to the car with him while she went to the bathroom. When she left, Jocelyn had asked if she could hold Colleen and though she could tell Jace wanted to say no because of Clary, he said yes and handed the one year old blonde over to her and so she held her granddaughter for the first time if only for a short minute before Jace took her back and they left.

Jonathan had been less involved in the dinner than Clary had, but he had looked at them. The only difference was that they stayed until they had had dessert because Ezra wanted cake and Seelie had told him yes so they waited for him to finish before leaving.

That night, Jocelyn thought of all that had gone wrong during the evening.

Her daughter wouldn't even look at her.

Her son agreed to the dinner because he thought that his parent's should meet Seelie.

She had just met her grandchildren even though the oldest was nine.

Her husband hadn't thought he deserved to talk to either of his children.

So Jocelyn turned in the bed and looked at him. She use to think of divorcing him during his alcoholism but decided to stay. He never harmed her or their children anyway and stopped during Clary's senior year of high school.

He had his eyes closed at the moment but he was shaking. Jocelyn leaned her head on his shoulder and let him cry tears of regret and joined him because they had both made mistakes. And now they were paying for it.

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	4. Jonathan

**This was probably my favorite chapter to write and I could probably make a whole story about this one chapter but I won't.**

 **Disclaimer: _The Mortal Instruments_ isn't mine.**

Jonathan knew he had responsibilities. That was partly the reason why he stopped drinking and partying.

For Seelie, it was enough to find out that she was pregnant to stop drinking and partying. She was still the girl that Jonathan knew and had that multiple night stands with, but now she was more serious about life.

For Jonathan though, seeing his son in his arms and watching him take his first steps or say his first word, ended up not being enough for him.

He still drank, heavily, and kept a job until he was twenty. He did odd jobs after that making money in ways even he knew were bordering illegal. A few times they were.

For a while, though, Jonathan was so out of tune with his family, he forgot what it was like to be the one to be hurt. Emotionally and physically at one point. So when Seelie finally confronted him about his cheating and his alcoholic ways, she threatened to leave him with their son who was five years old at that time. Jonathan knew that that was when he had to turn his ways around. Seelie had already stopped partying when their son was born five years prior to when Jonathan went to rehab. Jonathan promised her he would turn around because even though Jonathan was unfaithful, Seelie reminded him of his past and he didn't want to forget no matter how much alcohol he downed. He hadn't seen his sister in years and he was starting to forget what she was like before he ruined their family.

So Jonathan went into rehab a month after his fourth wedding anniversary with Seelie.

It was difficult staying sober. There were times when he was so tempted to have a drink when he was stressed. Seelie was there to help him. She was his rock and she made sure Jonathan cut ties with all his unsober 'friends.'

That year of being sober brought a lot of change. Seelie went back to school to become a dental assistant while Jonathan went into rehab. So after being sober for a year, him and Seelie celebrated. That celebration led to Seelie becoming pregnant. Jonathan couldn't have been happier.

Yet one year after their second son, Julian, was born and Seelie had finished her schooling as a dental assistant, Jonathan relapsed. It had been going on for a month but one night, when he came home the next morning drunk, Seelie cried as she packed her bags and their children's stating she was done and moving in with her mother who she had recently contacted because she couldn't take it any more.

Jonathan had almost hurt her. He remembered. It was the alcohol running through his veins fueling his anger and sadness. But when he raised his fist, Seelie stood unflinchingly with Ezra and Julian waiting by the door.

That was when Jonathan realized who he was turning into. His father.

He hadn't even gotten to know what his oldest son was like and he had been his father for seven years. He was setting a terrible example for his son and so he lowered his fist and cried. He just stood there and sobbed and Seelie took him in an embrace and Jonathan returned it murmuring I'm sorry over and over again until he calmed down. Seelie stayed and Jonathan truly put his life back together that time.

He even found his Uncle Luke's phone number and told him about his stable position two years later after being sober for that same amount of time.

Luke had been overjoyed to hear that Jonathan was finally getting a stable income from his job with a construction business as well as being sober.

Luke had then began asking him how his son was doing and if he was still with Seelie.

"She's the reason why I'm okay now, Luke."

"We tend to take the best people for granted don't we?"

"I can't argue with you there. Thanks to her, I have two great sons, one is nine, Ezra and my youngest son, Julian is three. Seelie actually went back to school and works as a dental assistant though I know she wants to become a counselor, but I'm working on getting us in a stable place before she and I go back to school." By the end of the conversation, Luke and Jonathan had agreed that it was time for a family reunion. It had been nine years since he had seen his family and he was hoping that his sister was alright, that his parents were doing okay even though they had pushed him to be someone he wasn't.

So he went to the dinner he had asked his family to come to. Which they all did, and Jonathan learned what he had missed in the past nine years.

Clary had been married for four years but her daughter Colleen, was turning one in a few months. Though no words were ever directly said at him or his parents by Clary, Jonathan knew she was just trying to wrap her head around the idea that they were back together as a family. He missed having her around and having her as his best friend and sister. He was was aiming to fix that now that he knew she was okay and in a healthy relationship with someone who would protect her. Not like when she was in high school and came home with bruises. Jonathan had noticed that though he knew Clary thought he didn't care.

His mother was teary eyed almost the entire time as she noticed she had three grandchildren and two married children. His father had gotten up to leave at one point but not because he was mad, his voice had cracked when he excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jonathan knew his father was just glad to see him okay and alive. Maybe that's why he contacted them a week later so they could get to know Ezra and Julian, Seelie, and even himself. He had changed and learned a lot in the past nine years.

A week after that, Jonathan met up with Clary. He had asked that she leave Jace and Colleen behind and the two of them met up at Java Jones, an old favorite of theirs.

He had arrived before her and she was very hesitant as she walked through the door, ordered a coffee and sat down holding the cup like a lifeline.

"I'm so sorry." Jonathan began. Clary didn't say anything. "You have no idea how much it hurt to see you become affected by my choices. I didn't think it would stretch out that far that you would end up being ignored or even care that you were worried about me. I just want to tell you I noticed all your achievements. Your artwork is brilliant, Clary. I saw it at Bane's Art Gallery the other day and I was blown away. I noticed your good grades and that you got a scholarship outside of the state. I noticed when your friends stopped coming over and you left the house more." Jonathan paused trying to compose his shaky voice. "I noticed when you came home with bruises on your arms and neck and it kills me that I didn't do anything and don't know who the jerk who did that to you was. I'm so sorry, Clary. I want you to grow up with my kids as their aunt and I want to be a part of Colleen's life as she grows older. I just want my sister back." He said and by that point he was crying and so was Clary and she got up and so did Jonathan and they just hugged each other in the middle of the coffee house as they both cried and Clary murmured that she was sorry she didn't try harder.

"I just want my brother back too." She said as she smiled at him and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her coat. Jonathan hugged her tightly again and then he felt Clary laugh.

"What?" He said. Clary pulled back and grabbed her cup of coffee before sitting down next to Jonathan.

"I never thought I'd see you again and if I did, I thought you would be dead. Now, you've been sober for two years going on three, your life is slowly coming together and you have two beautiful boys. I'm so proud of you Jon. I'm really proud." She said. Jonathan smiled back at his sister.

"I know everything won't be normal again, it's gonna take a while, but just let me be there for you again." Clary laid her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Okay."


	5. Valentine

_Valentine_

Looking back on his life twenty years ago, he felt strings of regret and guilt pull at him from within his body.

He shouldn't have gotten so worked up about Jonathan's hair, he was a teenager and hadn't he promised Jocelyn that when their kids got older, he would try to remember when they were teenagers? Valentine felt as if he had turned into his father during those five years of Jonathan's adolescence yet when he tried to fix his mistakes with Clarissa, she had barely talked to either him or his wife during her senior year of high school. She had even ignored them at her graduation as Valedictorian, refusing to take pictures with her parents and only posing for one picture with a boy Valentine didn't recognize. At that point, Valentine knew he had failed as a father. He didn't even know his daughter didn't have friends anymore and didn't know the one she did have or why she only had one.

He still didn't know, but from the sound of Jace, she had plenty of friends now, which made him as a father, feel a sense of relief.

For Jonathan, he wasn't sure if he was even still alive. Yet walking into that restaurant that evening with Jocelyn gripping his elbow, he himself had wanted to just sit down and breath. His son was okay and that was all that mattered at that moment.

For the first time since he disowned Jonathan, his family was socializing as a family, together. Though sometimes just tolerating each other.

It had been one month since Valentine and Jocelyn had been able to see their children for the first time in nine years.

The scariest part was that both of his kids had moved on. They had families, they were married. They no longer looked like the young teenagers they were when Valentine last saw them.

It was as if he had been thrown into the future to see what life would be like when his kids had their own kids and their own spouses.

But this was real life. And Valentine was deeply saddened every time he realized he had missed out on not only nine years of their life, but fifteen, since he became a terrible father who didn't listen or talk reasonably.

At the moment, Valentine was with Jocelyn as they shopped for Christmas gifts for Ezra, Julian, and Colleen. She even bought some for Jonathan, Clary and their respective spouses.

Jocelyn had asked the week Jonathan came over with the kids and Seelie, if she would mind if they bought the kids Christmas presents that year. It took a moment for him to answer but he had nodded and agreed as long as they bought them reasonable gifts that weren't too expensive.

So Valentine found himself shopping, one month later after Clary had finally agreed to let them buy something for Colleen, at the local mall, first to look for toys for the young boys.

"Do you think Julian is old enough for a scooter?" Jocelyn asked as they looked at bikes and scooter. Valentine looked at the one Jocelyn was looking at. It was a cars themed one that said ages 3+. Valentine scratched his head.

"I guess so." Jocelyn took it and put it in the cart before moving on to the sports aisle with Valentine smiling at his wife from behind.

Valentine remembered a time in his life when he would go shopping with Jocelyn for presents for Jon and Clarissa. There was a time when Clary had wanted a limited edition painter barbie doll and Valentine had driven himself mad looking for that damned toy doll. He had searched through four stores before finding one on Black Friday at five in the morning at _Toys-R-Us_ in Queens _._

He tried to remember the last time he had bought Clary a Christmas gift. Once his kids had turned thirteen, he had given them two hundred dollars each and that was it. The last thing he had bought Jon was a mountain bike, a gaming device and video games and given Clary a new set of paintbrushes, canvas', books, and paint.

Now, as Jocelyn went to search for a gift for Colleen, Valentine looked for a suitable gift for Ezra.

Ezra was nine years old. Maybe he didn't know it, but Ezra would always be a symbol of dysfunction that ran through his family. Valentine wouldn't treat him as so, but every time he looked at the growing boy, he thought of how much he looked like Jonathan at that age, and how his age is a constant reminder of his mistakes that lead to him being born.

Valentine sighed and roamed the toy aisles before finding himself in the sports area. A blue and silver soccer ball caught his eye, and after finding one that worked for Ezra's age group, left with it under his arm.

When he caught up to Jocelyn, she had two dresses, a pair of shoes and a headband for Colleen, legos, as well as a skateboard. Valentine raised an eyebrow. Jocelyn shrugged him off.

"They're my grand babies. I may have caught Colleen at a good time but I wasn't there when any of them were born. Besides, Seelie told me Julian was into legos and Ezra has been begging for a skateboard." Valentine shook his head but didn't object to anything. Instead he wrapped an arm around his ever young looking wife and kissed the top of her head as they got in line at the cashier.

"I love you, Jocelyn." Jocelyn smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Val." Valentine cringed.

"I thought we had discussed the nickname already." Jocelyn laughed and so did Valentine. In one week, he would see the looks on the faces of his grandsons when they opened their gifts and see Colleen in her new attire.

He would see Clary accept a gift from him for the first time in ten years and get to know Jace a little more.

He would be able to give Seelie and Jace their official wedding gift. Money for the honeymoon they never had.

Soon, all would be okay again. But until everything was okay again, Valentine would slowly get more involved into his children's lives. He had already missed so much, he didn't want to miss more.

Valentine knew this wouldn't fix all his mistakes, but he hoped the wounds would slowly heal and they could be together once more and be okay.

 **This was the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed my short one shot turned drabble.**

 **~BP~**


End file.
